Harry Potter (Minifigura)
' 4702 The Final Challenge 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys 4706 Forbidden Corridor 4708 Hogwarts Express 4709 Hogwarts Castle 4711 Flying Lesson 4712 Troll on the Loose 4714 Gringotts Bank 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms 4720 Knockturn Alley 4726 Quidditch Practice 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest 4728 Escape from Privet Drive 4729 Dumbledore's Office 4730 The Chamber of Secrets 4733 The Dueling Club 4735 Slytherin 4736 Freeing Dobby 4737 Quidditch Match 4738 Hagrid's Hut 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map 4753 Sirius Black's Escape 4755 Knight Bus 4756 Shrieking Shack 4757 Hogwarts Castle 4758 Hogwarts Express 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople 4766 Graveyard Duel 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail 4840 The Burrow 4841 Hogwarts Express 4842 Hogwarts Castle 4865 The Forbidden Forest 4867 Hogwarts 5378 Hogwarts Castle 10217 Diagon Alley 30110 Trolley 30111 The Lab ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 |imagen = Harry_Potter_LEGO.jpg}}'Harry James Potter '(nacido el 31 de julio de 1980), es un mago de sangre mestiza y el único hijo de James Potter y Lily Potter. Es la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido la maldición de Avada Kedavra que fue conjurada por Lord Voldemort cuando intentó matar a Harry cuando este era un bebé, lo que llevó a la primera derrota de Voldemort y el final de la Primera Guerra Mágica, una vez huérfano, Harry es acogido por sus parientes muggles, los Dursley. A la edad de once años, Harry descubre que es un mago. Comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado en la Casa de Gryffindor. Se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y en el jugador de Quidditch mas joven en mas de un siglo. Se hizo aún más conocido en sus primeros años tras proteger la piedra filosofal de Voldemort y salvar a Ginny Weasley de la Cámara de los Secretos. En su cuarto año, Harry ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, aunque la competencia terminó en tragedia con la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el regreso de Lord Voldemort. En el siguiente año escolar, Harry fundó el Ejército de Dumbledore y luchó en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, durante el cual perdió a su padrino, que era como un padre para él. Harry jugó un papel importante en muchas otras batallas de la Segunda Guerra mágica. Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, se encontró con Voldemort y sacrificó a sí mismo, sabiendo que esa era la única manera de destruir el pedazo de alma de Voldemort que estaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, no murió, sino que se batió en duelo Voldemort por última vez, y lo derrotó. Después de la guerra, Harry se convirtió en auror y se casó con Ginny Weasley, con quien tuvo tres hijos: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna. Harry también fue nombrado el padrino de Teddy Remus Lupin. Harry es también notable por ser el único conocido Maestro de la Muerte, después de haber unido las tres Reliquias de la muerte. Paradójicamente es pariente de Lord Voldemort, al ser este descendiente de Cadmus Peverell y Harry descendiente de Ignotus Peverell. Segun un epílogo alternativo que filtraron escrito por J.K. Rowling, Harry tenia 150 años y era director de Hogwarts y tenia un tataranieto llamado Tom, como Tom Riddle (Podría ser que se llamara Tom Potter). Infancia: Harry James Potter nació el 31 de julio de 1980, sus padres James y Lily Potter eran miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Desde el nacimiento, vivió oculto con sus padres después de que Lord Voldemort los haya marcado como su principal blanco. Vivían en el Valle de Godric en una casa oculta bajo el encantamiento Fidelio para mantenerlos ocultos. Como parte del encanto, se había planeado hacer a Sirius Black su guardián secreto, pero mas tarde designaron a Peter Pettigrew, ya que pensaba que sería menos sospechoso. En un giro terrible del destino, Pettigrew los traiciono ya que era un espía de Voldemort. En un momento desconocido, James y Lily hicieron un corto y rápido bautismo para Harry. Sólo James, Lily y Sirius estuvieron allí. En la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Lord Voldemort llegó al Valle de Godric y acabó con la vida de los padres de Harry, comenzó con James, quien trató de hacer frente a él, por desgracia, no tenía su varita con él y murió de inmediato. Voldemort luego fue por Lily Potter, que murió protegiendo a Harry. Su sacrificio impidió que la maldición asesina funcionara. Su amor por Harry se convirtió en la barrera de protección de su hijo, cuando Voldemort trató matar al niño, la maldición rebotó, y en lugar de matar a Harry, Voldemort perdió todos sus poderes y forma física, pero se salvó de la muerte por sus Horrocruxes. Harry se convirtió en la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. La maldición solo le dejó una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. La cicatriz sería una maldición y una bendición a Harry en los próximos años, al abrir un http://images.wikia.com/es.harrypotter/images/7/7f/LilyHarry.JPGLily protege a Harry de Voldemort. La casa en el Valle de Godric fue destruida en la lucha, y Rubeus Hagrid rescató a Harry de la casa en ruinas. Hagrid bajo las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore tenia que llevar a Harry a la casa de su tía Petunia, antes de partir Hagrid fue interceptado por Sirius Black , que venia en busca de Harry. Hagrid se negó, diciendo que estaba bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore y que tenia que llevar a Harry a Privet Drive lo más rápido posible. Sirius, aunque renuente, cedió y le dio a Hagrid su Moto voladora. Dumbledore dejó una carta explicando todo a los Dursley. Segun Harry vivir con los Dursley era la peor cosa del mundo. Dado a que eran una familia muggle, no tenían conocimiento de la magia, y aunque sus tios sabían de su linaje, nunca le dijeron la verdad de su procedencia. Los Dursley se consideraban una familia "normal" y odiaban cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. Ellos le mintieron a Harry sobre la muerte de sus padres, alegando que habían muerto en un accidente de coche y que James era un borracho sin empleo. Castigaban a Harry por sus accidentes mágicos, los cuales eran esporádicos y no controlables, y gritaban y castigaban a Harry cada vez que algo "inusual" sucedia. En su juventud, Harry podía hacer que cosas extrañas sucedieran sin entender por qué (ya que nadie se había molestado en decirle que era un mago). Por ejemplo, después de que su tía Petunia le habia cortado todo el pelo, su pelo volvio a crecer a la mañana siguiente. Harry fue castigado, a pesar de que no había hecho nada a propósito. Los Dursley que estaban tan ocupados mimando a su hijo Dudley, le prestaron poca o ninguna atención a http://images.wikia.com/es.harrypotter/images/9/94/Harry_cupboard_under_the_stairs.jpgAlacena Bajo las Escaleras. Toda su ropa estaba mal ajustada y era la ropa vieja de Dudley, demasiado grande para Harry. Se vio obligado a dormir en la alacena; debajo de las escaleras, mientras que su primo tenia dos habitaciones para él. Mandaron a Harry como si fuera un esclavo y con el tiempo, el pasatiempo favorito de Dudley fue dar caza a Harry. Harry compró su primera varita del fabricante de varitas Ollivander. Su varita era de once pulgadas de largo y está hecha de acebo. La pluma de fénix en el centro procedía de Fawkes ave fénix de Dumbledore. Ollivander cuenta que también había creado una varita gemela. Esta doble varita escogió a Tom Marvolo Riddle como su portador. Riddle, bajo el seudónimo de Lord Voldemort, más tarde utilizaría esta varita para atacar a Harry y a sus padres. Las dos varitas, compartiendo el mismo origen, tiene una conexión única que les impide salir con éxito de los duelos uno contra el otro. PRIMER AÑO: Harry descubre que es un mago y empieza su primer curso en Howarts, Voldemort busca la piedra filosofal para recobrar su cuerpo usando el de Quirinus Quirrell y es derrotado por Harry. SEGUNDO AÑO: Harry encuentra el diario de Tom Riddle y lucha contra el Basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos. Voldemort vuelve en forma de recuerdo de Tom, su antiguo ser. Harry destruye el diario con un diente de basilisco. TERCER AÑO: Harry conocio a su Padrino Sirius Black y fue instruido por Remus Lupin para vencer dementores con un patronus. CUARTO AÑO: Harry participa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos a pesar de no tener edad y de que solo pueden ser tres magos. Voldemort regresa y consigue un nuevo cuerpo a partir de la sangre de Harry, los huesos de su padre muggle y la carne de un vasallo (Colagusano se corto la mano para ofrecerla en el hechizo). Colagusano mata a Cedric Diggory y Harry regresa a Hogwarts llorando. QUINTO AÑO: Nadie cree a Harry Potter cuando dice que Voldemort a vuelto. Ese mismo año llega Dolores Jane Umbrigde. Es una enviada del Ministerio de Magia, y se dispone a dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero sólamente con la teoría, dada las contínuas paranoias del Ministro de Magia, que Dolores Umbridge repara un golpe de estado. Debido a esto, Harry forma un ejército para instruir a los alumnos, llamado Ejército de Dumbledore (Dumbledore's Army), pero una amiga de Cho Chang, Marrietta Edgecombe, influída con el Veritaserum, cuenta dónde se ocultan de la Suma Inquisidora y su Brigada Inquisitorial (en la Sala de los Menesteres). Harry ve muchas visiones sobre una puerta en el Departamento de Misterios y finalmente tubo una de Voldemort torturando a Sirius. Harry y sus amigos van al Ministerio de Magia para enterarse de que todo fue una trampa de Voldemort para que el pueda conseguir una bola de cristal que contiene una profecía (sobre él y Harry). Comienza una batalla pero Voldemort sale perdiendo ante Dumbledore pero escapa. SEXTO AÑO: Harry esta a punto de salir con un bombon pero llega Dumbledore y lo obliga a que lo acompañe. Ambos van a una casa en ruinas y se encuentran con Horace Slughorn para convencerle de que vuelva a dar clases en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy va a una tienda de muebles y luego le rompe la nariz a Harry por espiarle en el tren (Draco habia pasado a ser parte de los mortífagos). Se descubre que Horace fue quien le dijo a Voldemort cómo partir el alma y se ve que Voldemort de joven era un joven insoportable y amanerado. Dumbledore lleva a Harry a una cueva para conseguir un Horrocrux y sale un ejercito de Inferis que mueren calcinados por Dumbledore. Todo esto es en vano ya que el Horrocrux habia sido remplazado por R.A.B. (Regulus Arcturus Black el hermano de Sirius Black) Ya de vuelta en el colegio Dumbledore le ordena a Harry esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad y lo petrifica ya que Draco Malfoy se dispone a matar a Dumbledore pero se acobarda, entonces llega Snape y mata al viejo profesor (Vale aclarar que Severus habia hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange para que protegiera a Draco y cumpla por él las misiones que no podia realizar pedidas por el innombrable y que también habia hecho un pacto con Dumbledore para proteger a Harry). Se descubre que Severus Snape era el verdadero "Principe Mestizo", un creador de hechizos y editor de pociones. Antes de comenzar su año escolar a Harry le entregan los resultados se sus [T.I.M.O.s. Harry obtuvo los siguientes resultados: Astronomía: A Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica: S Encantamientos S Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura E Adivinación I Herbología S Historia de la Magia D Pociones S Transformaciones S SEPTIMO AÑO: BATALLA SOBRE LITTLE WHINNGING: Esta batalla no estaba planificada (pues solo se trataba de un traslado discreto para Harry, sin embargo esto se convirtio en una batalla aérea): George Weasley perdío una oreja con el Sectumsempra de Severus Snape y Ojoloco murío asesinado a manos de Voldemort, además de que [http://es.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hedwig Hedwig] murío a manos de un mortífago anonímo. EN HOGWARTS: Harry, Ron, y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts en busca de un Horrocrux escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres: la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero en Hogsmeade tienen complicaciones con los mortífagos y los dementores, Aberforth Dumbledore los ayuda a salvarse y con un retrato de la hermana fallecida de los Dumbledore: Ariana Dumbledore se encuentran con Neville Longbottom e ingresan a Hogwarts por la sala de los menesteres donde Harry, Ron y Hermione reciben una cálida bienvenida dada por el E.D (Ejército de Dumbledore). Categoría:Lego Categoría:Minifiguras